The Window Seat
by Aniah
Summary: ***X-over with my own non-BSSM epic*** What results when Usagi is an unwilling member of the Black Moon? Throw in a Ronanite and heads will roll...CHAPTER EIGHT UP!!
1. Colors

Good Morning!  
It's your friendly neighborhood Aniah here...This is kinda an alternate  
fic...say what if Dimando had gotten Serena? It's something to think about!  
I've been for, hmmm...about three months...so it's kinda dark. The Violet refers  
to Hope from the Second Book of Ronan. THANKS: Narie for being the first  
proof reader, Darkling for being the second, Hotaruchan G. for just being  
herself, and everyone at B.N. who gave me HTML therepy!  
  
Q's and C's? mailto:aniahope@aol.com  
  
Disclaimers: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko, DiC, and everyone else who have rights to them...  
  
The Window Seat  
  
Prologue  
  
In the long black hallway that led to the throne room of the Black Moon  
Citadel, there was a window seat. The domestics would pass it and recall  
moonlit/moonless nights with their loved ones; staring out at the pristine  
City of Gemstones, or wishing upon a falling star.  
The members of the Family would, on their way to reporting to their  
Prince, pause to gaze upon the endless heavens and wonder at earth's  
majesty,  
close and far all at once.  
Now, though, a white-clad figure huddled upon the black velvet almost  
always. When the domestic would pass this one, they would give pitiful eyes  
to the victim. The Royals, except for a few, would scorn remarks upon her.  
At sunset, when the light source would dim, she was carried away by one cold  
and White. Behind their hands the subordinates with stature would smirk and  
whisper.  
This cold and White, the monarch, would awake refreshed and unconcerned  
at the huddled also white mass next to him, turned away with dried tears  
upon her face. Her china blue plate eyes would blink a couple of times; and upon  
taking up the room would shut tight with longing of better times, and warmer  
friends.They would breakfast (silently) upon the delicacies that were common in  
the Citadel. They were tasteless to the blue-eyed doe, but nothing  
had tasted better to the White Prince. Grabbing her wrist like a vice, he would  
drag her to the Throne Room, passing the stone domestics' pity. After an  
hour or so she was dismissed; so the Prince could speak privately with his  
advisors.  
She would fling herself upon the fuzz, finger it like it were silk,  
although dark, and cling to a cushion as if it were a lifesaver. She ate  
nothing when summoned to luncheon, staring at the black tablecloth and  
thinking of the culinary delights of the Green Senshi.  
In the Citadel the afternoon was a time of freedom (so to speak), and  
the White one was free, certainly, because his captive had nowhere to run. She  
was a white-gold goddess, and he was the white-black god. Soon it was time  
for the afternoon audiences, the goddess was left alone, until the summons for supper.  
She had lost everything on the first night, excepting her silence. She  
hadn't spoken a word to them for going on two months, and the Family had been used  
to her steely quiet. The White hadn't wanted to take her to the Crystal, he  
felt the need of some sort of challenge, and so she remained of sound spirit.  
"You are mine," the White he had said, "mine, Mine, MINE!" With each  
declaration she doubled over more, until she was crouching. The White banged his fist  
upon the armrest of his throne. Out of the shadows the Violet came to take  
her away to the window seat.  
"Don't listen to him," she admonished. "Remember always that there's an  
Outside; a freedom. That's how I can stand up to them; they don't have  
absolute power everywhere." The Violet was a prisoner of war, so the Family  
said, but in reality she had been brought to the Terran dimension by Pluto  
to try to lure the White away from the Gold's future self. She failed; and was  
condemned to stay lurking in the Citadel until death. Only the Blue Prince  
and the Sisters Four reflected kindness upon her; she never succumbed to the  
Darkness, and always fought for her beliefs. She was the only friend of the  
Gold in the whole of Nemesis; excepting the Blue and the Four, of course.  
"I do not know of the world away anymore, I do not remember anything  
except my soulmate and soul-friends dying on the floor in there," she  
motioned to the throne room. "And the White kissed me while my one and only  
writhed on the marble, a slow painful death."  
"Come, even my great Mother would never let her people see her like a  
muddled commoner," the Violet chided. "I'll draw you a bath, and brush your  
hair until it shines again. Then the White will be so enraptured at the site  
of you he won't have the will to touch you." So the Gold slipped into a  
great marble bath, and let the Violet pull the comb through her tresses like a  
fish through liquid sunshine.  
"It's cold here," the Golden beauty would mourn. "I used to sit in a  
park on Terra and need a drink because it was so hot" she reminiced.  
The Violet foreigner would smile ruefully; thinking upon the  
similarities between her own tyrannical prince and the one that ruled the corridors. They  
were only different in little things like hair and eyes and skin; but the steel  
core and cruel dictator-like monarchy were still present.  
After the bath a stark sleeveless gown went over her slim shoulders,  
trimmed as always with thin gold and pearls. The duo went out into an  
antechamber. The Violet, only nineteen herself, would smile in her own  
memories. "My father was cruel," she said, "but he let us swim in a little  
lake with rafts to float on and a wonderful diving platform. There is no  
water here," the Violet sighed.  
"An Elementalist needs her element, but when it is not found she will loose  
her ability..." she trailed off at the cold glare of purple eyes. She and the  
White shared that quality, and no one else in the whole universe did besides  
them. "I beg pardon," she whispered, looking at her lap.  
Tears slid down the Golden One's face, her arms clasped around her torso  
because of the chill. A foreboding sight. Internally, the White Prince  
smiled. "Help her stand," he commanded of the Violet. She sat back in the  
chair, rocking a little and remembering other times, other monarchs, and  
other commands. He cleared his throat, quicksilver hair glinting off of the  
light source.  
"I am the Ronanite heir, I do not take orders from you," she defied  
coldly. Before a gasp could be made there were scorch marks on the lounge  
and  
the Violet was crumpled on the floor. She glared back at him,  
purple-to-purple. "Spirit Elementalists," she scoffed. "They never could  
control their tempers," she explained to the Golden One, helping her  
nonchalantly to stand. "I myself am a patron of the Water Element."  
"Leave us," the White said coldly, putting an arm around the waist of  
his  
captive. The Violet did so, rolling her eyes on her way out. Damned Spirits,  
they have no place in a monarchy.  
  
* * *  
The Violet threw herself onto the window seat, but seeking more privacy  
she headed toward the humble bedchamber she had occupied since her arrival  
to the Citadel. Old ghosts haunted her memories; the peacemaking between her  
father and uncle that had taken over fifteen years to concrete, the birth of  
her sister and the death of her mother through Darain; the White's Ronanite  
universe counterpart. Worst of all, because of the White's damned obsession  
over the Gold she was condemned to this universe forever. The Great  
Continent on the Ronanite planet would go to ruin, Darain would have absolute monarchy  
over the whole world.  
"The Gold is pregnant," the Green Sister commented softly from the  
doorway.  
"Ah, no wonder she was ill tonight," she replied, getting into position  
for a meditation. "What is my place here?" she asked, mentally reciting the  
Litany of the Elements:  
  
On the bridge of rainbow  
The fish silver in sunlight  
On the bright piercing firelight  
Heat upon the faces of the chosen  
On the rolling hills so green with woods  
The warmth make the plants grow  
On the life within all and everything  
The healers' luck to the worlds  
  
Fire within all, earth blanketing all, water bathing all, life taking  
all. "You're a healer, better then the Blue is with his computers," the  
Green Sister said truthfully. "The Prince should value your knowledge and  
logistics as much as any of us, or more." The Violet thanked the Green  
Sister for her advice and continued meditating. The shadows deepened, as she sat  
there in contemplation. In time a domestic would summon her to dinner, and  
one or another of the High Subordinates would return to her door to rage  
about the fact that she was not at the meal. Let the Gold cut her own meat,  
she decided.  
It was not one of the notable members of the Clan which presented  
himself as an escort, but the Blue Prince himself. "I am trying to put myself into a  
trance," the Violet said, frustrated, "tell your oniisan that if any of  
the above actually gave a damn then I would have a position of reckoning here,  
no offense." Arms crossed the Blue left the tiny chamber, and the Violet  
relaxed into nothingness.  
  
* * *  
Although it was a meal of great importance, no one noticed the  
indifference in which the Golden One took on everything. The gown was only  
slightly more revealing, trimmed with only a bit more finery, and the White  
had not changed in the least, except maybe his wine was of a finer quality.  
The others, however, down to the domestics, were dressed in whatever finery  
they owned. The Green Witch had forsaken her short black dress and boots for  
a clinging fushia that complemented her fan.  
"A toast to the Royal-Couple-to-be," the Blue Prince said, raising his own  
(non-alcoholic) glass. The Gold was committed to stand, but she did not. The  
White grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, without flinching. With  
that toast the domestics and Lower Subordinates finally understood that this was the official announcement that the lives of the Gold and the White were to be bound forever.  
The empty seat in which the Violet usually sat did not go unnoticed, and  
the White finally had the Sisters drag her to the room. In time both the  
Gold and the Violets' expressions resembled the faces of statues. What is my  
place here? Why did Pluto condemn me? the Violet asked herself again, silently. It was a pity that she forgot the telepathic abilities of most the Clan, because they all (with the exception of the Gold) heard her question.  
The courses were done, the dessert and after-dinner drinks served. The  
Sisters were escorted to their rooms by the Blue. The Red and the Green  
fought under their breaths as they left the Great Hall. Then it was just the  
Gold, White, and Violet (still reciting the Litany of Elements under her own  
breath). Finding the pain of the Gold too much to bare, the Violet flung her  
napkin on the table and fled the Hall, hair streaming and cloak flying  
behind her. The stone servants witnessed the brutal, long, and yet passionate  
embrace of the White to the Gold.  
As the Violet readied herself to bed, a whisper of a teleport came to  
attention in her head. The White's breath caught at the site of the all  
together different goddess, begowned in semi-transparent silver, presented  
in front of him. It was his Citadel, he had free reign over it and woe unto  
those who wished to not behold his presence whenever he chose.  
He was quite a domineering sight, arms crossed, legs shoulder width apart, and cape swirling around his feet. The Violet looked away, seeing in her mind's eye his other-universe counterpart gazing at her the same exact way. "What?" she asked, returning to the task of plaiting her waist-length black hair.   
"You spoke of your place here," the White commented. The Ronanite shrugged, tying off the braid, and turning away from her mirror to face the prince. "My brother would not mind a companion in his workroom."  
"He is used to solitude, Lord, and you of all people should know this." Rage flickered in the Nemesian's amythest orbs.  
"Are you accusing me of not being attentive to him?"   
"The Queen would rather throw herself off of your balcony then willingly spend an hour with you. Your ootoochan, however, worships the air you exhale." Reaching for her journal and a pen, the Violet glared at the prince. "Leave me now." Before she could react he had pulled her into his pale-sleeved arms, and their eyes locked, twilight meeting midnight. His kiss was not hard, but gentle and unhurried. When he came up to breathe, she slapped him.  
Shock, anger, and amazement were all present on the White's chisled face, and, journal in hand, the Violet flew to seek the company of the Sisters, to whom she told everything.   
* * *  
  
Q's? C's? Was it REALLY BAD? Email me: mailto:aniahope@aol.com   



	2. The Violet and the Red

The Window Seat, Chapter One: The Violet and the RedAniah* * *Hi minnasan!Well here I was; sitting in the computer lab of my school when I get a brainstorm, so what do I do? Get a sprained finger. It doesn't make sense.Isn't Pink just the best artist? Hmmmmmm...Don't forget though, this is the Black Moon family done color-coordinated style, and the Violet is Hope of Ronan, FYI. PUH-LEEZE don't shoot me for misspelling Kurenanio, but I can't remember the right way, gomen nasai!  
  
Silence is Sailor Saturn, btw, and Time=Pluto.More importantly, I send this out to Baked Nuts, regardless of any misunderstanding: Kiwi Celeste, Seichan, Hotaruchan 1 and Hotaruchan G, Dchan, Narie, Lucca, Winter Rose, Avi, and everyone else! You guys are the best I could ask for, and very understanding.Disclaimers: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko, DiC, Pioneer, and anyone else who has legal rights to them. ALL RONANITE CHARACTERS are MY PROPERTY and if you would like to use them kindly contact me at mailto:AniaHope@aol.com  
* * *  
  
Be careful with my heart  
You could break it  
Don't take my love for granted  
Things could change  
Sometimes I go insane  
I play the fool and you'll agree  
I'd never be the same without  
You here with me  
  
---Ricky Martin song  
* * *Something was amiss. The Golden goddess clenched the wrought iron railing of her and the White Prince's balcony, lips pursed. Maybe he finally got the message? The Nemesian monarch was nowhere in sight, and this gave his queen a rare moment to contemplate. No, she shook her head, that is an impossible dream.A cool hand gripped her shoulder lightly, and the Gold shivered. I guess not, a ghost of a smile grazed her lips before she was turned to face the Prince of the Black Moon. "Would you like to stay out here longer?" He asked. She nodded, drawing the pearly wrap closer around her body. His quicksilver hair bouncing slightly, the White drew the balcony doors shut behind him as he left to prepare for bed.The former NeoSerenity, although she had never actually been the queen, glanced down to the rocky pilings below. It's not a bad height, she decided. The Gold took a peek through the windows of the doors into the bedchamber, and hurriedly averted her gaze; the Prince was still dressing. He wouldn't be able to stop me in time. I am only fourteen years young. A breeze, coming from the deserted Tokyo of the Gemstones, blew the spun gold of the queen's hair away from her face. Taking a deep breath she whispered the one word that had given her solace and pain in the three months since her imprisonment in the Black Moon citadel: "Mamo-chan". She climbed on the balcony, reciting the names of her dead senshi friends and the daughter never to be born. She tasted her love's name on her tongue one last time, and jumped....Only to be sharply drawn up by a column of violet-pink power. "Never again!" The Prince whispered, crushing his queen against his chest. The Gold could feel his heart pounding; and knew that he really cared for her. So what if he does. All of my friends are dead because of his cruelty. That won't get anything from me.   
  
* * *  
The Sisters Four sat cross legged in the common room of their chambers; playing poker. This was one of the only games they could agree on; they had learnt it during their short stay in the Terran early 1990s. The door to their room opened, and the Violet slammed it behind her, seething.   
"Problem?" The fire Sister asked sweetly, lifting her eyes from her hand.   
"Is it just me or are your monarchs completely out of whack?" Shaking her head, the Violet joined the circle, between the thunder Sister and the Sister of love.   
"Why would that be?" Asked the icy water Sister, throwing in her hand. "Let's hear the gossip!" She declared.  
"Your prince...." she paused for dramatization "...Just made a bold attempt." The Sisters raised their eyebrows.  
"He's somewhat put out that his queen..." The Blue Prince's aura began shining brightly adjacent to the eldest, or Green Sister, who smiled softly.   
"...Just tried to commit suicide." He finished her sentence, and a collective gasp was to be heard. Everyone tried to speak at once, so the Violet sat on a convenient sofa until they sorted it out.  
"She is somewhat weak," the Violet commented softly, "but she can be stronger then any of us mentally...just not at the moment."   
"Would you like to be escorted back to your apartments?" The ootoochan of the White asked. The three youngest sisters shook their heads, shoving the Violet and themselves out of the room as fast as possible.  
"That is SO romantic!" The sister of love sighed happily. They stopped at the Violet's antechamber/library.  
"Want us to ward the doors?" Asked the sister of water, preparing a small pulsing blue energy ball in the palms of her hands. The Violet agreed, and the three sisters did so. Now the walls of her chambers were anti-teleportation, and the only way to get in was through the door they were now standing at.  
"Arigatou," she thanked them and prepared to get back into bed. Alas, there was no comfort even in her dreams:  
  
The Violet waded through gold/blue/violet/white mists, thin gown sopping and her hair limp against her skin. The wind grew still, as if listening for something, and it grew cold. Aniah's daughter sat herself upon the unseen ground, arms around knees, knees hugged her chest.  
"I found you..." A voice out of hell laughed triumphantly. The White Prince's Ronanite universe counterpart, Darain of Kipturon, lifted the Violet onto a canopy bed, much like the one he himself slept in.  
Heart pounding, she found herself locked in Spirit-Element reaction, paralyzed from the neck down. The Violet bared her teeth, black hair whipping in the suddenly gusting wind. "You never were one to remain lost, scum prince." He raised his eyebrows, moving a caressing hand down her face. She convulsed with the pain, as he slapped her.   
"I will come for you!" He declared, putting a finger to her lips and running a palm down her torso. "And this time, you will go back meekly."  
* * *  
  
"Dammit...Dammit...DAMMIT!" The Violet's eyes popped open to twisted sheets and muscular, bare arms. In one fluid movement she threw an arm out and shoved the intruder off of her narrow bed. A moan escaped from the owner of the arms. Turning, her amethyst orbs widened in surprise, and then in anger.  
"Kurenanio?" The Red Admiral shook himself, and got to his feet. "What's going on?" He grinned, a smile all his own.  
"You were beating the hell out of your pillow, and tossing spaghetti of your sheets...and screaming something about a prince and canopies..." He shrugged helplessly under her glare. "I thought someone was attacking you."  
"So you figured you'd come and rescue me, is that it?" He agreed. "It was just a dream, all right?" With that the Violet shoved the Kurenanio out of her room. "Don't ever do that again!"  
* * *  
  
The long meeting table in one of the more mundane conference rooms of the Citadel was filled accordingly, the White Prince at the head, the least of his staff at the foot. The queen, as expected, was staring off into space, as the discussion went from diplomatic measures, tactical errors, and the competence of the Green Witch and her attachment to her mauve fan.   
"My Prince," the Kurenanio stood, and the White acknowledged his general. "I address the issue of making the Lady Ronanite one of the clan." With a stifled shriek, the subject of the conversation swatted a handy folder at the Red and left, fuming. The queen looked up, and met the icy Prince's orbs. He nodded slightly, and she exited also.  
"Why does this offend you?" the Gold asked the Violet. "You'd be sheltered here." She took a seat next to the Ronanite on the bench. She shook her head, pondering.  
"I want to know why the Red Admiral cares," she answered contritely. "He's unpredictable, that one." The Gold agreed, and they both stared out the window at the starkness of the Crystal Palais.   
The sound of a gavel hitting mahogany signaled the end of the council. The Prince came to escort his lady to the followed repast, leaving the Violet to her own devices. Wearing a dress shirt for once, the Kurenanio offered his arm to her, which she had no choice but to accept.  
The meal was short, and there was somewhat less talk then usual, except for the lusty arguments between the Green Witch, the Blue, and the Red about computers and jackets of all things. Mostly it was the Witch and the Kurenanio trying to get the Blue to wear a different dress coat, which could not be done.  
After the meal was over, the Ayakashi and the Violet gathered towels and headed to the women's bathhouse. The sudsy water, warm and fragrant with a nurturing blend of cucumber, aloe, and lemon, would make anyone forget their troubles. The girls sank into separate tubs, and read, or talked with one another.  
You're here; I can feel your aura through the aqua. The Violet made a barely successful attempt to continue along with her journal writing. A breeze from nowhere ruffled her pitch hair. The voice sighed; your hair is like a midnight waterfall. Smiling to the Ayakashi and making an excuse, the Violet, under the cover of a black towel, dressed in her robe and walked unsteadily back to her chamber. She was just passing the window seat when the Kurenanio stepped out of an antechamber.  
"Hey, wait up!" He pled. Who is this? The voice inside her head asked. She turned to the Red. "Where're you going?"   
"Tis late, Admiral, I'm going to my room." Her eyes shined softly, with plagued tears. "What's wrong, Hope?" He asked concernedly. "Are you afraid about becoming a clan member tomorrow? The tattooing is painless, I swear." Betrayer, the voice accused. His saying her name made her sink to the seat, a hand to her forehead. The Red sat himself beside her.   
"I feel ill," she made an excuse, she couldn't think of anything more. Liar! The voice chortled triumphantly. Gathering Hope up in his arms, the Kurenanio carried her to her chamber, whispering comforts in her ear all the way back.   
When they arrived, he tucked her into bed with gentle hands that one could not believe he had ever devastated a world with. Kissing her forehead softly, he withdrew.   
The invisible wind lifted the blankets off of Hope. With a protested cry she jumped to her feet. You breached the dimension barrier. How? She asked, voice wracked with anger. You couldn't leave me alone?   
Silence felt that the Balance was losing its even place on the scale of the universe. Discreetly dressing into a nightgown, Hope sank to the rumpled bed.   
What Balance?  
That of good and evil, of course. The breeze strengthened, and a masculine form could be seen. His features were as fine as the White Prince's, the only difference his swarthy skin, heartless blue eyes, and unruly brown hair. Darain of Kipturon.  
And how did Time let you through her gates? He smirked, running a hand through his hair.  
I could topple that little port of call in two minutes. The Kipturonian drew his prize to her feet, and tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Hope, he demanded. She smiled, defiant as the night in Ronan's hall when he had kidnapped her.   
Tomorrow, I will pick my clan-name. Amethyst Black Moon, daughter of Aniah Ronan and Rion Kipturon. Tomorrow, the Nemesians will be on my side. Darain's eye's widened, in mock anger.   
And who is this Kurenanio? Once you join the group you can wed him and have done with me, is that what you think? Be assured, love, you can never be rid of me. A mental blast from the Spirit Elemental had Hope spread out on the bed, eyes closed, face of stone.   
He is Rubeus, confidant of the Prince, and feared throughout Terra. He is kind to me, though. She smiled, and he clouted her with a hand that left no mark but plenty of pain.   
I shall be at your coronation, then, and the royal Nemesians will know and fear me! Stroking her face where he had hit her, he ran a hand down the side of her entire body and left with a flourish.  
Fire within, Earth blanketing, Water bathing, Life taking. As she stared up at the ceiling, Hope prayed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ne, gomen for it being a bit, non-Nemesian, minna! If anyone wants a complete plot outline for the two Chronicles of Ronan please email me: mailto:AniaHope@aol.com  



	3. The White, the Gold, and the Evil

The Window Seat: Chapter Two: The White, the Gold, and the Evil  
Aniah  
  
* * *  
  
Hi minna!  
  
First, I must apologize on the condition of chapter one, I didn't know how bad it converted from Word to a .txt document, so gomen. One can get SO inspired when listening to Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue!  
  
This is dedicated to...you...for reading it...  
  
And Prince Diamond...happy birthday!  
* * *  
  
He would remember the day always, as would the rest of the Clan. the White let the curtains of the window fall, and turned to see Rubeus standing in the doorway. "She's accepted to it," he said gravely. The Prince nodded, and the admiral left.  
"Hope," he said softly. "Befitting." He knew the Gold would never accept him completely. There'd always be a place of scorn and pain for the death of Mamoru and her senshi. "So why give one up for the other?" He murmured, pouring a glass of red wine for himself. "To them both," he whispered, holding it up to the morning light.  
* * *   
  
"Rise and shine! Big day, ya know. Gotta do your hair, and find some decent clothes..." Hope sat up slowly.  
"It's...predawn!" She exclaimed to the four Ayakashi, spread around her bed. With a nod, the Green Sister began brushing her coal black hair. "I'm not doing it," Hope warned.   
"Then you should've said so last night, 'cause the Prince appointed us to get you ready!" The Blue Sister pulled out a black gown that had once belonged to the Green Witch. Shoving it back into the wardrobe, the Red Sister held up a off-the-shoulder blue dress. "It works," the Blue Sister decided.  
Twisting part of her hair into a circlet at the top of her head, the Purple Sister handed Hope a mirror. "It's all right," she admitted, and donned the blue dress. "This good?" The Ayakashi cheered.   
"Breakfast is served," the Green Sister handed her a plate of eggs and toast. Hope nibbled a little, and they all went downstairs.  
Everyone was dressed a bit nicer then usual. The Green Sister went to stand next to the Blue Prince, who was sporting a nice dress jacket. Rubeus was wearing a black shirt under his vest, and the twin thrones were empty. "Your Prince Dimando and Queen Serenity," announced the chamberlain. Applause came from the Ayakashi, the Blue, the Green, Rubeus, and the assorted guests. "Hope, daughter of Aniah the Ronanite and Rion of Kipturon."  
Taking a deep breath, Hope walked the carpeted gauntlet head down, hands occupied in keeping the full skirt of the dress from the stone floor. She curtseyed to the Royal Couple, and took her place of honor on the second stair up from the floor. "Kneel, Ronanite," Dimando said firmly. She did. The Prince put his pale hand over her, and to the company and began the ritual. "Your clan name will be after the minerals, metals, or stones of Terra, where all life began. Choose a title of value."   
Hope, in a voice born of royalty announced: "The banners flown at my Ronanite home, Verdonia, are violet. I therefore choose the name Amethyst re'Aniah Black Moon, because the color of the stone is dear to me."   
"Do the people approve of this?" Dimando asked, and there was an answering cheer. "Rise then, Amethyst re'Aniah Black Moon, and your name is known throughout Terra and Nemesis." She stood. "Who will witness Amethyst as a clanmember?" Rubeus and the Grean Sister stepped forward, like Hope knew they would.  
"I witness and give my support to her," swore the Red Admiral in his strong baritone.  
"I witness and support Amethyst Black Moon," the Sister vowed. "Let her come down and hold on to us as she is marked into the clan." Regally stepping down, Hope held fast to the forearms of Rubeus and the Green Sister. Although it was painful, she did not feel the brush of Dimando's hand across her forehead.   
"With this inverted black crescent, you are of the clan." Hope curtseyed to the Prince, the Sister, and Rubeus. The ceremony was over, and she was truly 'of the clan.' After an applause, the clanmembers of stature exited through a side door. Hope went to the window seat, and stared at the periwinkle sky above the distant Palais.   
"And what would happen if something shook this whole place?" she murmered, turning into the Hall. The clansmen sat, and so did she. "Then, Time and Silence would take this Terra." No one heard her above the sound of glasses clinking and bad jokes about the late Endymion of Earth.   
* * *  
  
He was the noblest, most valiant man I've ever known.  
And yet when with him I did scorn upon him  
His heart was warm toward me I never knew  
And as I spat upon him it cooled and died  
Leaving him half of what he once was  
* * *  
  
Hope was in a library of the Citadel when she felt a presence so heavy it could only belong to one person; Time herself. Putting her book aside, she curtseyed to the Evergreen Senshi. "What brings you here?" She inquired.  
"You have become one of them," she spat. "Now if you go back to your Terra they will follow you!" Standing up quickly Hope confronted Time.  
"You punished me with living here eternally. I make the best of my predicaments, and you cannot be angry at this!" They bickered for two minutes, when a breeze scented with musk whipped around them both. "And it wasn't much of a sentence if I would be free of him!" She yelled, pointing at the golden entity. Whirling to see what she was pointing at, Time nearly lost her temper.   
"Let me take her back, Lady, and then we will not bother this dimension again." His form more clear then the last time, Hope started to back away from Darain.   
"Liar," she whispered angrily. "You wouldn't be satisfied until they came after me and you could kill them on your own terms!" Time looked from one to the other thoughtfully.  
"She is right, Kipturonian. If you do not wish to be locked permanently into the time of the Salem Witch Trials I suggest you get off of this Terra." He clenched his fists, seeming to give in. In a split second Hope was in his arms and he was gone. Time, furious, followed.  
* * *  
  
Simultaneous with the exact moment Hope left the Terran Universe, Rubeus, Dimando, and Serenity all jumped. Wine spilled on fine marble, sweat poured from glands, and tears fell from blue china eyes. Pulling on his combat boots, Rubeus teleported to the Throne Room, just as Dimando sent a mental call to his minions.  
Serenity by his side, Dimando was issuing search positions when Time reappeared. The Ayakashi, Rubeus, and the Blue Prince all assumed the guard position. "I come in peace." She bowed to the Prince. "Your Amethyst, or Hope of Ronan, was stolen back to her original home by Darain of Kipturon, who I had warded all of my warpgates against."  
"Who is this?" Rubeus interrupted angrily. Who would take her back? Even I know not to cross Time while she's ten feet away!   
"He was her betrothed," Serenity said softly. "She hates him, he tried to mutate her into a being almost as powerful as Silence herself. The changes were to take a whole year." She paused for breath. "They put her in stasis, and I assume Time took her form from there." The wielder of the Garnet Orb nodded wistfully at the words from her former princess.   
"We will go after her!" Dimando shouted, with a responding cheer. "She is one of the clan, and gave up all alliegence to the Kipturonian when she took the clan symbol!" With a nod, Time opened a portal and motioned them through, to a whole nother dimension...  



	4. Flashback Part A

The Window Seat, Chapter Three: Discoveries and Flashbacks

The Window Seat: Flashback Part A

Aniah

***

Hi minna! Let's just say that this chapter is a spoof of random ideas from who knows where...

q's and c's go to AniaHope@aol.com

These BSSM characters belong to Naoko, DiC...the list goes on...but all of the Ronanite/Kipturonian characters are mine.

Join my yahoogroup: http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/bssmvillians

***

"Darain!" Hope/Amethyst's voice rang in the large room where she had last seen Kipturon. She slowly untangled herself from the fine bindings that had kept her Ronanite body frozen for…for…she didn't know how long. The bedroom and workplace of her captor was empty. The white gown in which Hope had been kidnapped in was dusty. "DARAIN!" She wailed, a thing she seldom ever did. "I swear by the graves of my unborn siblings I will get back there and you cannot stop me!" Her desperate words made no impact on the silent walls. _I would want for people to treat me like I was one of them. Not like I am the only acknowledged daughter of the King, or a freak like Prince Darain seeks to make me. I wish I could go back._

***

Flashback

***

A huddled form was thrown onto the marble in front of Prince Dimando's dais. The pillar of energy behind him pulsed violet. Before any of his aides could caution him back, he teleported to the thing before him. Hope looked up with unfocused eyes as the last trace of an evergreen aura could be seen. "Your eyes!" She gasped with amazement. "They're violet…also!" She fainted into his arms. 

"She is traumatized, my Prince," a smooth voice was saying, "she may or may not regain conciousness for a few days yet. You must have patience, my Prince." _Prince? Prince? Darain?!_ Hope's eyes fluttered, her vision was unfocused. "Ah, I miscalculated," the voice sounded amused. "Shall I leave you to interrogate her?" There were the sound of footsteps.

"It wouldn't be seemly to leave us both alone here, physician. Bring my brother and Cooan in." This voice, masculine, had the strength that told of hardships, and compassion."Well," he said, settling himself somewhere nearby. "Open your eyes. I know you are awake." Slowly, with foreboding, she did so.Hope sat up, leaning against pillows covered in dark linen.

"Darain?" she questioned timidly. "Is he here?" Shaking quicksilver bangs out of his eyes, Dimando of Nemesis looked puzzled, took a sip of his wine. 

"I do not know who you are speaking of. But get one thing straight, I ask the questions here." Propping herself up on the pillow, Hope nodded. "Who are you, first of all? And which of those damned Senshi sent you?" Clearly confused, the Prince watched the girl as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

"Darain, the Kipturonian minion of my father, took me. To his residence in the capital of Kipturon; Dire. He was talking about…the Fifth Element, that of the psyche. And how, as a team, we would usurp my father as he had taken my maternal grandfather's throne. We were in his antechamber, alone. The room was dark. Darain had bound my ankles and wrists together. He closed his eyes, and raised an arm. A golden light consumed him, and from across the room he undid the ropes and raised me off the ground. Suddenly there were two beings, and the light grew till I couldn't bare it against my eyelids. I knew nothing more. I floated…my subconscious was there. 

A green cloud came, the color of the trees that stay green all year round. And then I was here." Dimando put the empty wine glass flat on the palm of his hand, and it disappeared. "He should have known that I would have fought him. The Fifth Element is forbidden, in the Empire, unless it is being studied by university mages." 

"That's some story. But who are you, that would make this Darain be so intent on you?" That was the man in a blue jacket, who tapped quickly on a console at one corner of the room. 

"My mother is Aniah of Ronan, daughter of Menic and Rowan. My father is Emperor Allen Darom, whose father united the continent and divided into four provinces; Mutor in the east, where I live. It is the capital. I've never been to Gav, in the north. It's a place of sled dogs and snowstorms. Ronan, where my mother grew up, is where the Life Mages study. She founded their university in Verdonia. Sevinin, in the south, has only one city. It is a land of hills and deserts. I am the only daughter of the King's legitimate wife. I am the heir." The Prince stood. 

"You may live among us. There will be no title, and in time you may become an advisor to the Throne. For now you may have sanctuary from your Darain. On behalf of the Throne of Winds; it is so." 

***

"It was only a dream, my dear." Darain had come in, while Hope reminisced. Impulsively she threw herself at him, clawing the fine tunic and attempting to beat the all-powerful Spirit. "None of that," He said sternly, both of her wrists in one hand, his other holding her by the shoulder against a tapestry-covered wall. Tears streamed down her face. "A vision, product of the transformation your body and spirit _almost _went through. Nothing more." His eyes were ablaze, trying to force the words into her head.

"How could I believe you, when the people there were so accepting and real?" Hope whispered, hair falling over her eyes. "Why couldn't you just let me there?" 

Giving into the bodily urge that had been stifled for almost a year, Darain pressed her wrists against the tapestry and kissed her demandingly. "Because, Hope, you are mine." 

***

  
Yay! Another chapter! The next part of the flashback should be done by August, since I will be away for the summer. Have a great June and July and email me! [mailto:AniaHope@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:AniaHope@aol.com



	5. Flashback Part B

*The Window Seat: Flashback Part B*

*The Window Seat: Flashback Part B*

A BSSM/Ronanite fanfiction crossover

***

Aniah

***

Minna! I wrote this during my seven week stay at overnight camp. I'm hoping that it lives up to your expectations! 

Disclaimers-Ronan be mine, BSSM be THEIRS. 

This is a continuation to Flashback A, I just needed to do it in different parts, k?

***

Having sealed all of the possible entries to and from his chambers against Hope's aura, the Prince dressed simply and left his captive rumpled and dazed on the bed. Hope, unfocused and hungry, lulled into the only place that would give her comfort in the face of the inevitable; her Nemesian memories.

***

Flashback B

***

Most of the clan sat in the tactical room, blatantly ignoring the presence of the foreigner who had been thrown upon them. Hope listened intently to everything said. "There are trespassers in an old warded passage the NeoQueen used to use to access her palace," the Blue Prince concluded at last. "It could be that time-traveling brat of hers and the 1990s Senshi."

The White Prince de Nemesis' eyes flashed. "You, Ayakashi," he gestured to the Sisters, who stood. "Take your opposing Senshi; fight fire with water, fight thunder with love, et cetera. Subdue them completely, bind them with negative energy, and bring them to the Throne Room." The girls chattered excitedly at being given another chance, till the eldest, the Thunder Sister, put them under control.

"We have our orders, my Prince, and we shall not fail you again!" With that they were gone. The Prince turned to Rubeus next.

"Kurenanio, I assign you the task yet again of taking the Rabbit. Watch for Senshi Pluto, especially. They have a tight relationship. When the girl has exhausted herself also take her here." Rubeus, glancing worriedly at Hope, left in a red blaze of aura."Esmeraude, put that bloody fan away!" The Green Witch turned the color of the afore mentioned object and let it go up in a puff of smoke. "I want you to get Endymion. Make sure he's out cold, and watch out for those blasted roses. Bring him with the others." Muttering incoherently, she was gone. Saffir was sent for the two guardian kittens, and then it was just Hope and the Prince in the room. "You shall bear witness to the destruction of the Neo Silver Millenium. Come with me," instead of teleporting to the throne room, he offered an arm and they went (somewhat) gallantly to the Throne Room.

"Highness," Hope asked timidly. "Will you please offer an explaination? I am terribly confused." Dimando poured a glass of bittersweet red wine for both himself and the Ronanite. He sat on the jet-infused jade of the Throne of Winds. Hope took her glass to her customary space two steps below the throne. 

"Neo Serenity," Dimando husked, seeming to forget Hope was in the room as an unearthly hologram appeared across the room from them. "Daughter of a goddess, co-ruler of Elysium. Wed to a boor, mother of a brat." He sipped his wine. "Hopefully today we will change that, hmm?"

Then, simultaneously, a green aura shot through the room. When it cleared, a barely hassled Petz held a subdued Senshi Venus at her feet, her own Love-Me chain binding her. Next Caleveras brought the mightily cussing Senshi Jupiter, followed by Cooan and Mercury, and Beruche with a praying Mars. 

The sisters' prey were sprawled to the Prince's left, the Ayakashi somewhat quietly standing over them. Next Saffir brought two spazzing cats, one who said vehemently "These guys match that bastard Kunzite!" Dimando's eyes grew more and more joyful as each acquisition came in. Hope watched all with interest, but much pity.

Esmeraude and Rubeus came next, with a sobbing pink-haired girl and an obviously rabid man with no fashion sense. "If you'll excuse me a moment," Dimando leered. "I have a queen to find." The White Prince was truly gone only a minute before he came back, bearing a girl in the most magnificent white-gold gown Hope had ever seen. He laid her down tenderly, heart shining through his eyes, and invited his staff for (another) drink.

Ten minutes later, the effects of battle wearing off, everyone was awake. "Mamo-chan?" Serenity whispered, reaching a weak hand out toward her love. No one from the Silver Millenium noticed the interested looks from the dais. 

"U-U-Usako!" Kamen raised a gloved arm in reply, and their hands clenched briefly. With a _whoosh_ Dimando was there, stepping on Mamoru's wrist, which audibly cracked. 

"Thought you could save her again, Endymion? Thought your status as Earth's guardian could protect you? No, baka," he snarled, "earth is cold, and it's Lady needed elsewhere!" The Queen and the Prince were on the top of the dais, now. Kamen, with the Rabbit at his side and the cats at his feet, struggled to stand. 

"Whomever you are, know that no one can disrupt the orbits of the Earth and it's satallite!" 

"More lectures?!" Dimando sneered. "See how your Queen's guard respond to your flowery words!" Dimando signaled to the Ayakashi, who grimly prepared and filled out their murder. Serenity fell to her knees, anguish scarring her perfect face. She was almost catatonic with it.

"And your guardians? Pitiful!" Dimando was really going now. Safir executed the power this time. "And no one even need waste energy on your daughter, for once you're gone, she will follow!" A piercing white blast, and Mamoru was writhing on the floor. Worst of all, ChibiUsa was completely _fading_ away. She gazed wistfully at both her parents, and was gone. As Mamoru disappeared, leaving no trace on the perfect floor, the Prince turned to his prize and kissed her. "Terra for Nemesis!" he roared to his subordinates.

***

Thus how was the Gold, formerly and presently Serenity, came by her title. Hope was assigned to her personal needs, and both of them isolated themselves from the rest of the Clan, taking great pleasure in recounting the lives of their past. Neither of them ever spoke to the outside. Hope respected Serenity's silence and Serenity honored Hope's headstrong way of life.

***

Hope sat up from the bed, sleepily smiling at the dim room. "I know my Nemesians will save me," she told the empty walls. "And then I'll never see this place again."

***

Well, minna, I've finished this fic already. Now all you need is to stay in suspense as I type it up! Join my BSSMVILLIANS yahoogroup: [http://www.yahooogroups.com/group/bssmvillians][1] and email me with anything: mailto:AniaHope@aol.com

   [1]: http://www.yahooogroups.com/group/bssmvillians



	6. A New World

*The Window Seat-Chapter 3: A New World*

*The Window Seat-Chapter 3: A New World*

***

Aniah

***

Minna! The second part of the story written at camp. This is back on the main storyline---where we left off after Hope was captured. Hope it also lives up to your expectations!

Disclaimers: RONAN be MINE, BSSM be Naoko's, Pioneers, DiC's…etc.

***

Thunder crashed, at an earthquake level. "A dream, Scum Prince?" Hope/Amethyst ground out against the beginnings of Darain's 2nd attempt at further evolving Hope's psyche. "You'd do well to—" she arched her back in pain and writhed as the Prince almost effortlessly threw some paralyzing energy into her. 

"Don't move, my sweet," he taunted, checking her bindings and teleporting away.

***

The 8 members of the Black Moon Clan (and their Queen) were plunked down on cold tile in a large hall. Pluto stood, hiding an evil grin at the various splayed positions they found themselves in."Where in the name of the Moon are we?" Rubeus demanded, dusting himself off and discreetly helping Cooan to her feet. 

"The keep of Darain, in the Kipturonian capital of Dire. Your Amethyst Hope is here." Time held out a palm to her soverign. "Use your key, as Small Lady did, to bring you back to our home." Although Dimando stifled a snort when the Rabbit was mentioned, there were tears in both Pluto and Serenity's eyes. With that said, she was gone and Serenity returned physically to her place by Dimando. 

"Split up," the White Prince commanded icily, the presence of Time irking him. "Saffir, Ayakashi. Rubeus, Esmeraude, to me. Open an aural portal tuned to me when you find her." The Blue Prince gave a stiff salute.

"As good as done, oniisan," he replied, as they separated. The Bule Prince took his group down, while Dimando drew his squad into the a lesser hall of the Diran fortress. The two groups were only twenty yards from each other when a bronze-gold entity pulsed and formed into Darain. 

"Interesting entourage, Prince of Nemesis," he drawled. "Why'd you bother to bring them if you know you'll never get to the princess?" Darain was really pleased with himself.

"Why did he call her a princess?" Esmeraude nudged Rubeus behind her fan.

"Cause she's the heir to the empire, smart one," he answered, keeping his voice in check. They noticed Darain twirling an orb that looked to be pure diamond---his powerstone.

"Hope is a beautiful, unearthly creature," the Kipturonian commented, twirling the orb more. "Ah-ah-ah," he focused on Rubeus, "not a step closer! Did My Lady tell you the properties of a Spirit Elementalist? I can enter minds distort and invoke reactions and feelings, take and mold aural energy. You have no chance against me." He was amused by the shirking motion the Ayakashi and everyone else except Dimando and Rubeus made at the discovery. "We are immortal from human diseases, but a mortal wound can kill us." Rubeus DID step forward.

"Why tell us this, mutant? Why not just…" Dimando put a cool, restraining hand on his shoulder.

"We don't want violence now, where it can kill us!" He pointed out in a soft, urgent voice. "Let us learn his weaknesses first." 

Darain went on to explain how, through binding the essence of his aura and energy to hers it would absorb the Water Element in her and convert it, letting the discarded essence flow into him and make him stronger. He would make her a goddess, and the mother of his completely immortal children. All of them were repulsed. Rubeus could contain his temper no longer.

"Nemesis, move out!" He roared, glancing at Dimando. With a final cry the Nemesians were lose in Dire.

***

The clan spent only an hour searching before a highly warded door was found. "That's got to be it," Prince Saffir affirmed, quickly contacting and locking on to Dimando. That group, the White Prince towing Serenity, converged with the others then and there. 

"If my sisters and I combine our powers, it should break. What is your opinion, my Prince?" Petz glanced at Saffir, who glanced at Dimando, who agreed. "Stand back then," she warned, and the three other Ayakashi stood with her. With a cry of 'NOW!' The Ayakashi blasted the wards (and the heavy oaken door) into galactic oblivion. "Allrighty then!" Cooan did her Ace Ventura imitation (which only her sisters understood) and they charged into the lair of Darian.

***

NE? Only one chapter to go! that I know of so J and get hyped! [mailto:AniaHope@aol.com][1] and join my yahoogroup! [http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/bssmvillians][2] ja ne minnachan!

   [1]: mailto:AniaHope@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/bssmvillians



	7. Despair before Triumph

The Window Seat: Chapter Four: Despair before Triumph

The Window Seat: Chapter Four: Despair before Triumph

A BSSM fanfiction work

Aniah

[AniaHope@aol.com][1]

***

Minna:

As I bring to a close the first fanfic I ever wrote, I would like to thank the following people for their support and help in crimes of insanity:Angela-Phoebe-Silencia-Hotaruchan, Darkling, Hector, Mr. Jonathan, HMPchan, Celeste, Lucca for helping reshape my view of Rubeus, and my mom (for pretending to understand). 

Disclaimers: BSSM belongs to Naoko, those weirdoes at Pioneer who thought they knew how to dub, and DiC.

Are you interested in Sailor Moon villains? Do you ever wonder what Rubeus would do with a hairdryer? Then join my yahoogroup: [http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/bssmvillians][2]

And now, with no ado whatsoever, the Window Seat in the land of Ronan

***

Just before his guests were to arrive and witness Hope/Amethyst's transformation into his Goddess, Darain sensed the Namibians' arrival outside of his warded apartments. Hope herself treaded water listlessly in a holding pool that was 9x9 feet in width and depth. With all her heart she wished she could drown herself in it; but it is impossible for an Elementalist to be harmed by its patron. The sides of the pool inclined down toward the bottom, preventing physical escape. Hope was too weak to attempt it, anyway. She floated there, with no fear. She could not feel fear anymore, only apprehension and shame that she had been captured at all.

A black-blue aura, not unlike the shade of blue as Saffir's, formed and split into three; King Allen of the Daroma Empire, his consort the Dowager Princess Aniah of Ronan, and Jon, Darain's ootoochan. "It's possible to be overwhelmed, and underwhelmed, but can you ever just be whelmed?" Hope murmured to herself, staring at the stone ceiling. 

"Welcome," the Spirit bid, ignoring Hope's vagueness. Aniah looked around carefully, noting everything.

"Hope!" she whispered, seeing her daughter's upturned face projecting from the water. 

"…And the whole happy Nemesian family!" Darain sneered, as they came through the door, Rubeus in the lead. "With the arrival of my tutor and mentor, we shall begin." A platter with wine and water appeared in his hands. "Drinks, anyone?" Dimando, contrary to his normal nature, just glanced at the tray.

"Still trying this crazy stint?" Allen's tone matched the Kipturonian's perfectly. "The water is too much of a conductor to focus the power into her," Aniah tried to move toward her daughter, but Allen held her back.

"Since when did you become an expert in the Elements?" she asked softly. He didn't answer. A molten aura threw itself onto the stone beside Darain. 

"Scholar," the Prince acknowledged, making the tray disappear. Rubeus hurriedly gathered the clan around him, inspired with an idea. Looking to Dimando for approval, he nodded and subtly the clan formed a semicircle around the pool and the two Spirits. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked. The cloaked form nodded.

Hope's eyes fluttered, and she brought herself out of the trance. "Fire within," she whispered, yet somehow everyone was aware of her voice, "earth blanketing, water bathing, life taking." The two Spirit Elementalists stood closer together.

"My love," Darain held a finger up as Rubeus suppressed the urge to strangle him, "I believe the next stanza shall be 'Spirit ruling." The two began chanting, in an unheard-of language. Hope was lifted into the air, magnificent as the water droplets flew away from her, infused with gold energy. She wore nothing, excepting the tattered dirty white shift she had been kidnapped in so long ago. Her feet pointed toward Terra, her shapely arms hung in the pose typical of a victim of crucifixion, only minus the cross. "Behold, the making of a goddess!" Darain roared, as the molten Spirit aura flowed more and more into her. Hope's aqua-shaded aura fell like a reluctant waterfall back into the Elementalists, enhancing the process and giving the two the strength they craved.

"Black Moon! To me!" Rubeus' war cry brought the Nemesians out of their reverie. He gathered his blood-like power. Not even thinking, beyond the phrase "a command is a command" Saffir, the Ayakashi, and Esmeraude drew on their own strength and, each holding out a splayed hand, formed one beam of energy that severed the aural link. Serenity tried to add her pure sun-gold energy, but Dimando, arm encircling her shoulder, put up a shield to protect the Clan from the backlash that resulted. 

The blue-gold-bronze power pulsed twice, then reverberated through the room, knocking everyone to the floor despite the shield. Hope cried out, and fell into the water. Barely regaining his feet, Rubeus dove in one fluid movement to rescue her. With the last pulse of power, Darain and his instructor were utterly drained. They both were knocked out with the recoil. 

Dimando, still grasping Serenity firmly, pulled Hope/Amethyst and Rubeus out of the water with his rose-colored aura. Slowing their decent, Rubeus laid the drenched, unconscious princess on the veined marble of the floor. Deftly checking for wounds, he stood and sheepishly looked away at the stern glare King Allen was giving him. Aniah knelt next to her only surviving child, and used her Healer's power to bring Hope around. 

"What shall be done with the Spirit trash?" Saffir asked suddenly, relishing the idea of using them as lab experiments. 

"They shall be killed mortally, as is the only way," Allen replied disgustedly. Then, realizing his breach of decorum, looked toward Jon, who had stood silently to the side all this time. "You shall become the new Prince of Kipturon and Dire," Jon bowed deeply, speechless. "And, as required, everyone here will join me in Ronan. I assume you are adept at negotiating the distance?" Dimando made an affirmative reply, and each Nemesian holding a Ronanite (Rubeus to Hope, Saffir to Aniah, and Esmeraude to the King). They all pretended not to notice Rubeus and Hope's murmurings. 

Upon arriving Verdonia, they all bathed, and rested. Hope awoke the next morning, and demanded a breakfast with the Clan and Serenity, who had spent her night staring at the locked doors to the balcony that she and Dimando shared. _How interesting, _Hope amusedly noted, _I am the one briefing them now._ She seated Dimando at her right, and Saffir at her left. "I want to thank all of you," she said breathlessly, "I would be dead to everyone except one if it weren't for your actions." The Ayakashi cheered, Rubeus smiled, Esmeraude preened her pet fan, Saffir glanced at Petz, and Dimando swirled his glass of Ronanite ale. _How could I live without them? _Hope asked herself. 

"I do have a couple of issues concerning me, Amethyst," Saffir spoke up. "First, did not you say your father was of Kipturonian origin?" Hope raised her eyebrows, impressed that the Blue Prince had remembered that detail.

"I was conceived when my mother was wed to the Kipturonian son of the ambassador to the Mercenary guild. Mother was claimed by Prince Allen as a spoil of war in the Siege of Verdonia. She was put on trial for treason, and was sentenced to either execution as a martyr or diplomatic immunity by marrying the Prince." Everyone digested this for a moment, and then were silent.

"Will you be coming back with us, Amethyst?" Dimando asked, glancing at Rubeus. "I know the Milady would be gratified by your companionship, and I would appreciate your diplomacy on my cabinet." Hope shuddered internally.

"I do not know, Prince. I must first see to some personal matters." She dipped the appropriate curtsey of royalty-to-royalty, something she had never done on Earth. "Thank you all," she said again, and exited.

Later in the evening, Hope was sitting with one of her sisters, a daughter of one of Allen's concubines, when a knock came to the door. The girl left, as Hope opened the door to Rubeus. "Please, come in," she invited. "I was just about to take up a novel." 

"Don't let me disturb you," he protested. She pointed out that he wasn't, and they smiled nervously. "I was wondering if you would give me a tour?" happily, she agreed. 

An hour later, after wrestling with herself, Hope took him to the Hall of Arches, the room only used for coronations, weddings, and the resting of funeral biers. A scarlet-covered window seat was nestled behind the row of columns that marked the processional way, where Darain had kidnapped her a year before. When she saw the barely-concealed scorch marks he had made in anger, she pushed back tears that threatened to come to her eyes. They sat on the cushion, staring out at the fields surrounding the place, and the great moon above.

Rubeus took Hope into his conditioned, well-muscled arms, and she breathed deeply his apple-scented vest.Over her coal-black haired head, he looked out of the window towards where the invincible Crystal Palais should have stood. "I love you, Hope Amethyst of Ronan," he whispered. She looked up at him, indigo eyes to chocolate. They kissed as the silver moonlight streamed onto both them and the window seat next to them.

***

Thus ends the saga of Hope of Ronan, AKA Amethyst re'Aniah Black Moon. Of all my dedications and thank yous, I must make one more: to you, for reading it. This is the _real _Aniah, [mailto:AniaHope@aol.com][1] for anything, and ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:AniaHope@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/bssmvillians



	8. Return to Terra; the child awakens

Awakening: the Return to Terra  
  
A Bishujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
  
Aniah  
  
AniaHope@aol.com  
  
* * *[pic]THANKS TO USAGI! THIS NOT MISTRESS 9, MINNACHAN! THIS IS HOPE!  
  
   
  
Minna! Although I put this with the rest of the Window Seat installments, I did not plan on it being a chapter!  
  
   
  
Disclaimers: BSSM belongs to Naokosama, DiC, Pioneer…yada yada yada  
  
   
  
Thank yous: Hotaruchan-Angela-Phoebe-Orianna-Rouge-Silenciachan for her computer…Darklingchan for trusting me and giving me insight where I needed it  
  
* * *  
  
   
  
The White Prince of Nemesis sipped at his wine. Leisurely, he and his subordinates watched the Ayakashi Sisters and his queen swim in the coolness of a Ronanite lake. Rubeus, however, as well as Hope/Amethyst, were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Serenity liked the water. Of course, being in it made her strongly miss Mizuno Ami, the Senshi Mercury, but she was almost to the part of her grieving where she could go about her life easily whilst in public. Only when caught alone for a period of time would her memories of the Sailor Senshi overwhelm her. "Mamoru…" she whispered, looking at her expanding stomach, "I do not think this child will be ChibiUsa."  
  
Just then, the aforementioned lovebirds arrived. "Hi!" Rubeus and Hope were arm-in-arm. "My father let the cabinet meeting out early." Since the apparent death of Darain of Kipturon, Hope had been much more laid back and unhostile. Likewise, Kurenaino Rubeus had made no secret of their love. Allen of Darom was unwilling to have his daughter wed a man from another universe, even if parallel. No one knew whether Hope would return with the Black Moon to the Crystal Tokyo Terra or not.  
  
Hope stripped down to her suit, which matched the color of her and Dimando's eyes. "C'mon," she begged of Rubeus, who said nothing, but complied to being led out onto the jetty. The Ronanite Princess dove in, relishing the feel of her Element washing over her. Dimando set his glass down and joined his admiral on the dock, violet cape snapping in the brisk breeze.  
  
"Milord?" Rubeus snapped a military-style bow and turned back to watch the water-nymphs.  
  
"Have you made your decision, then?" Dimando kept his eyes on Serenity, who was speaking with Hope. Rubeus touched a hand to his chin, thinking a moment.  
  
"I believe, Dimando-sama, that I shall return to Nemesis, or Earth, whichever you choose. My first duty is to the Throne, but I will not be sad if Hope comes with us."  
  
"Nor will I, Kurenaino. Her diplomacy is an asset to us, and you know that I have offered her a place. From the view of a monarch, though, I think she shall stay here." The Prince and Rubeus continued talking, till an hour had flown by. The Ronanite sun was setting, time to head back into Verdonia.  
  
"Serenity?" Dimando searched the surface of the relatively calm lake. "Amethyst---" he turned, "where did she get off to?" Hope responded that she was still in the water.  
  
"I will look for her, Prince," she replied. "Do not fear…" She made a fluid dive and stayed under. He returned his gaze back into the now choppy water.  
  
"Serenity!" He cried, eyes wildly flashing. He gasped, seeing her head come up. The water started churning, freezing. "No!" Dimando roared, throwing off his cape and diving in himself, unheeding the cry of his muscles as he met with the icy water.  
  
"Goddess…" he whispered, and mists cleared. Crystalline ice was forming around the Moon Princess now, and one orbed tear fell from her cheek. Her eyes focused on Dimando for a nanosecond, and then were dulled by the comatose shell she was now encased in. "My queen…" Dimando fell to his knees on the solid water, pleading the heavens for his Serenity. I did not mean for you to be like this. It was not my fault!  
  
* * *  
  
   
  
The White Prince sat up quickly, sweat pouring from his brow. He looked toward his immediate right, which was Serenity's usual place at his side. With a sickening lurch he saw that the sheets lay smooth; no one had slept there recently. Dimando was back in reality; back on Crystal Tokyo's Terra. Hope and Rubeus had come back with his entourage. "But where did she go?" he whispered, throwing the sheets off of his lithe, pale body and tying on a pair of drawstring pants. He went up to a panel set on the wall, and touched his forefinger on the pad. Serenity he typed, and an inset showed her to be in the infirmary. The child? He wondered, dressing quickly and taking a swig of ale before recapping the decanter and placing it aside.  
  
"My Prince?" Ayakashi Cooan sat outside of one of the rooms of the physicians' ward with her sister, Beruche.  
  
"What's happened?" He asked anxiously, going toward the door. "Is the Queen all right?"  
  
"Petz told us not to let anyone in, Dimando-sama. If it pleases you, sit with us. Rubeus woke when Hope did, and he'll be along shortly. Petz, Calaveras, and Hope are all attending the Queen," Beruche said sensibly. "Besides, you would be the first to know, ne?" Relieved, the Prince agreed and took a seat.  
  
They sat. Sat. Sat. Suddenly a cry came from the inner chamber. The White Prince bolted, and his glass shattered. "You've got to let me to in there," he pled with his subordinate. "I have to be with her!" Cooan, Beruche, and Rubeus held their ruler back.  
  
"The Queen needs time alone with the Royal Daughter, Prince," Petz came out with Calaveras, both wiping their hands with a towel. "Amethyst is bathing her now, and we changed the sheets. She shall call for you when Serenity is ready." Motioning to her sisters, the Ayakashi Four left the room.  
  
"I…" The Prince made an ungainly plop into the chair, "…am a father?" He was joyed, and shocked. After all of the hell that Serenity had been through, he had honestly never thought that she would be the mother of his child. "We will need to send out naming invitations," he said absently to Rubeus.  
  
* * *  
  
Tears streamed down Serenity's face. Her hair was completely down, falling over her shoulders and down the sides of the bed. Hope sat at her side, brooding. "You cannot let your past take over your life," she said at last. "It will make you, the Prince, and the Princess miserable."  
  
"But how can I honor the memory of those I love when he killed them?" Serenity asked bitterly. "What name could cover that much anguish?" Hope looked at the violet-eyed, golden-fuzz haired little girl.  
  
"Aishara," she replied. "Love song." Serenity grimaced, and shook her head slightly.  
  
"A long time ago, in my first life, Mamoru gave me a locket that played the most beautiful melody. That locket was what eventually connected us in the end, after we had lost our memories. I cannot give my one daughter that name," she trembled. "What could I call her that would not cause me to cry every time I spoke her name?"  
  
Hope ran the back of her hand across her forehead, and stood up. "I am not the one to help you," she said gently, "this is a decision both the Prince and you must make." Cross at Serenity's never-ending weakness, she opened the door. Rubeus, Dimando, and the Sisters all looked up expectantly. "My Prince," she cautioned him, "be gentle." Lips pursed, and tears in her eyes, Hope left the room. Was this how my mother felt, when Allen took my brother away from her…not even an hour after his birth? Did she want to punch a wall? Was she afraid for his life? Hope strode quickly through the Nemesian embassy, toward her room. It had not changed much since their return from Ronan, but a color portrait of her parents in full court regalia hung discreetly near her vanity.  
  
The anguish in the former hotel, then embassy, now residency of the Black Moon clan did not lessen over time. Strong, well-measured steps made their way down the corridor outside Hope's room. "Amethyst? Can I come in?" Rubeus wsa standing outside her door.  
  
"Leave me!" She yelled back, curling up on her small, comfortable bed. Why did I come back? Darain…no. Darain's not…here. She sighed.  
  
"Please, Amethyst. Are you all right?" Rubeus was clearly worried. Standing up with difficulty, she opened the door slightly.  
  
"I…I will be," she let him in.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity had pulled the clean duvet around her and under her, like a bedroll. Under it she clenched it's folds tightly, even in sleep trying to keep her midsection from being uncomfortable. Her exhaustion was the only reason she was asleep; otherwise the pain would have overwhelmed her. Of course, she had refused any painkiller, she wanted a natural birth.  
  
Dimando stood over her, gazing at her tense figure. Tenatively he ran two fingers down her jawline. She shivered, grimaced, and tensed even more. Cape swirling, Dimando turned to the gauzy bassinet. A fidgeting, medium- sized infant stared back at him with his own eyes. "What would we name you, little one?" he asked, half to himself, and held out a pale finger. Smiling, he shook her attached hand gently, and stroked her cheek with the other hand. "You are as beautiful as your mother."  
  
Serenity stirred, blinked, and sat up. A look of fearful pain crossed her face, but she quickly sculpted it away. Dimando clenched his teeth just as fast, and bent to kiss his wife fiercely. "How do you feel?" he asked, half-sitting on the bed, and taking her into his arms.  
  
"Please, that hurts," she stood unsteadily, and tottered her way to the baby's bed. Bending slightly, she picked up her daughter. The movement was easy, as if she had had experience cradling newborns. Eyes distant, she crooned to it for a second, lost in her own thoughts. Damn the rabbit! Settling herself carefully, she showed the Prince how to hold his child. She pulled the warm duvet around her, and watched with critical interest as Dimando gazed at the girl.  
  
"Shall we name her?" he asked softly, a pleased expression crossing his face. Serenity pursed her lips, and shrugged. She was still tense, and he knew that it was not just her muscles; she still feared him. Even after he had shown her that she was more significant then anything else in his life, she still…despised him. No, she was too good to hate, she could only fear.  
  
Dimando quenched the moment by handing the baby back. "I believe my subordinates and subjects will be disconcerted if she does not carry a gemstone or mineral name," the Queen digested the information, but made no move to reply. "We will have to settle this, one way or another. If you do not speak your opinion, you will have no say. It's simple as that, Serenity."  
  
She glared defiantly back at the Prince, resolve, for once, hard as stone. "You have made me bear this child, and you will force me to care for her. I will not love a thing that is the union of revenge and jealousy."  
  
Stifling the urge to throw a fist at the wall, Dimando regained his decorum, and stood. We will raise this child with love, and I will give my heart to you, once again. If you cannot accept it, then it is you who is the evil one. "I love you, Serenity," he reminded her, as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
1 Thus, the cycle begins again  
  
* * *  
  
NE???? AniaHope@aol.com PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
